One Reason To Smile
by Zephyr Blue aka Nu-chan
Summary: Hilary gives Kai 10 good reasons to smile. but hey, Kai just needs one. Something like KaiHil!


Zephyr: something like KaiHil...but not exactly -.- Read and review!

* * *

**One Reason To Smile**

It was bad enough that they were teammates. It was bad enough that they were considered 'friends'. It was bad enough that Kai had to listen to her bickering. So why did God bother Kai with Hilary giving him reasons to smile. Kai just couldn't figure that one out.

"Hilary, let me get this straight. Why do you have to bother me like this?"

"Kai," Hilary said in a drawling way ,"I'm not bothering you. I'm just telling a friend that smiling could do a lot better to you. The friend, by the way, is you! I mean, you are really famous and smiling will help your image."

"Ah fine. So give me one good reason why I should smile?" muttered Kai, his hand folded to his chest.

"Alright. I was planning to," said Hilary, with a huge smile on his face.

"Shoot. I'm all ears."

"It looks better than a frown," reasoned Hilary, while Kai just said, "Looks can be deceiving so your concept is totally wrong. What is inside is what that counts. You can't hate a guy cause of his looks," Kai explained in a rather Kai-_ish_ manner making all the sentences short.

"Fine. I'll give you another reason," said Hilary ready with another reason, "It improves your day"

"Says you," said Kai ,"My day has always been good. Only when the team doesn't train, it gets on my nerves."

"Fine!Another reason since your day is all better," said Hilary, feeling somewhat exasperated but she didn't give up,"It makes other people's day brighter"

"Do you seriously think I'd care about other people? Let alone their day?" countered Kai.

"Hmph, sourpuss," muttered Hilary and told him another reason,"Help make new friends."

"Hilary" said Kai through gritted teeth. He had enough of Hilary's nonsense. His headache was getting worse "Do you think I really give a damn about 'friends'?" and he muttered something that sounded like stupid G-Rev and Tyson and then said,"Do I need more of you guys?"

Hilary gulped,"No? Well alright. Don't get pissed off so soon. How about this?Smile Shows friendship**.**"

"Like I said before, I don't give a damn."

"Leaves favorable impressions?"

"Not good enough cause I'm impressive enough alright."

"Smile is Enjoyable to give and receive?"

"Not to me."

"It makes you look happy, confident, and self-assured."

"I'm happy, confident and self-assured so why should I smile?"

"How about 'puts others at ease'?"

"Like I care if they are at ease."

"Come on, Kai. It could be nice to smile at least one, just for me, please!! A smile could be the start of a lifetime relationship!"

"Give me a break." mumbled Kai. "Like I'd want start a life time relationship with you."

Hilary sighed. It was no use at all. Kai and Hilary had been friends for so long, well okay, not really friends, they were _civil_ witheach other and they were teammates with Hilary being the unofficial cheerleader of the G-Rev. Hilary had never seen Kai smile at anyone, which was disturbing to the brunette. She really wanted his teammates to be happy and smile, but no... Kai always has his own way.

But the real reason she wanted to make him smile was that she was way competitive. She knew that Kai hadn't considered her as a friend. She had seen he was at ease in the presence of Tala, Tyson, and Max, Ray and Kenny. Everyone but her. All she wanted was to be friendly. Was that too much to ask for?

"Kai, I'll bug you till you smile. Get that, mister?" Suddenly it struck Hilary. She knew what to do. Hilary grinned kind of slyly. "I'll give you one good reason, Kai Hiwatari. If you don't smile right now. I'm going bug you till you die"

"Huh?"

"That my friend is my good reason. If you don't smile I'll bug you, like forever."

Kai stared at Hilary. He'd do anything to get rid of Hilary. Getting rid of Hilary with a smile. So that smile was worth it then, right? Kai thought about it for a moment, then "Alright then, that's a good reason."

Then the miracle Hilary has been waiting for happened.

Kai Hiwatari smiled. Well, that smile was a _forced_ smile with a look that could kill, as much as cliche as it sounded.

Hilary was satisfied, even if it was a forced one. She left Kai, jumping in joy. Obviously, she was going to spread the news to her friends. News travels fast with Hilary-Messanger-Service.

Ray happened to be there. He blinked,"Kai? Are you feeling fine?"

Kai shrugged,"Fine, I guess. Why?"

"What do you mean by why?! You smiled and that too, at Hilary. This is….err…. a miracle like thingy" Ray said sweatdropping at his teammate.

"Seriously, Ray, that idiot wouldn't leave me alone…….that immature loudmouthed brunette…… that was the only way to shut her up…to smile." Kai wasn't smiling one of his forced smiles. This smile seemed genuine and that frightened Ray even more.

"Huh?"

"One good reason to smile: to get rid of Hilary……" Kai replied in a drawling boring manner.

"OK," Ray said uncertainly," Let's go train. Tyson is waiting for us."

* * *

**ZB:** Now that was….something weird. -.- got all the reasons Hil gave Kai from the net :D

Well never mind. No flames please. I never understood why people liked KaiHil pairing, so I thought I'd write a beginner. Well, back to the writing board now :P I got other fics to complete.

And please leave a review.thanks!

XD nd keep smiling!


End file.
